Uprising
Characters *Reginald "Hawk" Thompson - Playable *Mark "Phantom" Flynn - Friendly *Michael "Cyclops" Kenton - Friendly *Andrew "Metal" Johnson - Seen in Cutscene Plot The next mission take place in 2021. When the Hunters and the US soldiers unload the weapons, they found a Nuke. And according to the info that Pikes get, Krasnez have 2 more Nukes. The second Nuke is in a Nuclear Powerplant Complex in the Gulf of Mexico and the other one is unknown. First the Hunters is sent to the Powerplant. The mission starts with the Hunters rose from the water after hide themself from enemy patrol. Phantom state the powerplant is close because there are lot of enemy activities going on. Then after a short walk, they reach a vantage point and they saw the powerplant complex and it heavily guarded. Then the three use sniper rifles to take out the guards that using snipers. After they do that, they get to the AO and make their way inside the facility silentely by avoiding enemies, spotlights, and killing few unaware enemies. When on their way to the facility, Phantom ask Hawk to plant a few C4s on enemies vehicles to cover their escape. After they are inside the facility, they get to the control room to plant a virus to the system and gain control of the facility system. After they do that, they heard some enemies are headed to their way. And when they got close, Hawk disable the light using the device to control the system. Then Phantom tell his teammates to prep their NVGs and he state weapons free. Then after they kill the enemies, Phantom saw a dying Krasnez soldier and Phantom interrogate him about the location of the Nuke. The soldier said the Nuke is on the fifth floor, The armory room. Then they go to the elevator and Hawk send the elevator to the fifth floor. But when they just on the third floor, the power's back on and the enemy disable the elevator and open the elevator door and the team is forced to get to the fifth floor by the emergency stairs but first they must fight their way to the emergency stairs. After they got to the fifth floor they can't find the armory because all the room has the same exterior and door. The team check all the rooms on the fifth floor and finally they found it. Then Hawk breach the door and kill all Krasnez soldiers inside the room and he disabled the Nuke. Then Cyclops heard 40+ soldiers are headed to their way and it's to risky to get out from the buliding via the entrance. Then the team found 3 portable rope launchers. Then they prep the launchers and shot it then the team ziplines out the building. But they got compromised and they are under attack by reinforcements of enemy soldiers. Then they take an armored vehicle and Cyclops call the pilot for a emergency extraction and Hawk blow the charges and some of the enemies are distracted. Then an attack chooper comes and attack them and the three must fight their way to the LZ. And Hawk and Phantom must defend the car from enemy soldiers using armored vehicles and the attack chopper and they driving through the complex. After they reach the LZ, the chopper is not there yet. The pilot tell Cyclops to wait for 2 minutes. And they must defend their position. Then the chopper come and the pilot shot down the attack chopper and the three are get inside the chopper and get out of there